


Instant Celebrity

by Ladybug_21



Category: Okja (2017)
Genre: Data Privacy, M/M, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybug_21/pseuds/Ladybug_21
Summary: K never meant to endanger the mission with his dancing.
Relationships: Jay/K (Okja)
Kudos: 4





	Instant Celebrity

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly random, but I just really wanted a fic about K having a TikTok account (because, um, Steven Yeun dancing) and then I realized that that would actually be a *terrible* idea for an activist of his ilk? I own no rights to _Okja_.

Jay more or less goes through the roof, when he finds out. But by then, any damage is already done.

"You did _what?!_ " he shouts at K, horrified.

"Look, I acknowledge that it was probably a slightly egotistical and reckless decision," K begins.

"Slightly?!" Jay twitches, as if he's tempted to slug K in the face again, even though he once swore that he never would. "This may have undermined the _entire mission_. If they've been able to track where we've been, and who we _are_ , all because of your idiotic dancing videos..."

"Calm down, Jay," says Red, clearly bored by Jay's histrionics. "They have no way of _knowing_ that 'PandaBoi4457' is K. And he's never done anything on his channel that's indicated involvement with A.L.F."

"He's shown his _face_ ," Jay insists, distraught. "After being _arrested_ , and everything!"

"But he always wears dark sunglasses, so it's impossible to ID him definitively," Silver points out. "And wearing a balaclava would only make him that much more identifiable as A.L.F., you know? That's how they're used to seeing him, after all."

Blond nods his agreement as he hands Silver a smoothie made from fruit that A.L.F. hand-picked from local organic farms the weekend before. It's the only way to get Silver to consume any form of nourishment, which is why Jay occasionally allows everyone to waste entire afternoons frolicking through pesticide-free orchards and fields, selecting apples and strawberries. (Jay would never admit it, but he finds it incredibly charming to watch A.L.F. go full-out organic farmer. Besides, the sight of K carrying an enormous basket of apples, his hair ruffled by the breeze, was so wholesome and domestic that Jay feared for a moment that his heart might actually stop.)

"Plus, the sunglasses make me look cool," K smirks, slipping the accessory in question onto his face and grinning. "Hey, Kim! Can you toss me that?"

Kim seizes the fedora next to him and frisbee-throws it across the room. K catches the hat with one hand and coolly lowers it onto his head, then spins in a smooth circle and strikes a pose.

"Okay, Jay, you're not gonna deny the world _that_ , are you?" Kim argues, applauding.

"Especially since I've been routing all of our mobiles' and computers' internet usage through a server in Reykjavik since last year, so good luck to the app and Black Chalk and anyone else trying to track where K really is," Blond adds.

"Jay, K's been posting videos for _months_ ," Red points out. "He's _famous_ by now. If anyone could use the info from his TikTok account to find us, they'd have done it already."

Jay huffs, his arms crossed. He should have counted on Blond to preemptively take care of masking everything from a technological standpoint. But there's still something that deeply troubles Jay about K's instant celebrity status, about the uploaded snippets of K dancing suavely in his sunglasses and fedora and tight black clothes, out there for anyone to see.

"Fine, then," Jay sulks. "Just be _careful_ , will you?"

He stalks out of the room, intuiting rather than witnessing Red's massive eye roll. A moment later, K joins him.

"Hey," K says, fingers brushing Jay's arm. "I really am sorry, Jay."

"I know you are," Jay replies, not looking at K.

It slowly dawns on Jay that, with the security concerns quelled, Jay's lingering resentment stems from jealousy, pure and simple. It rankles him to think that the rest of the world suddenly is privy to how K moves, the fluidity of his back and hips, the strength of his toned legs. K seems to sense this, because he effortlessly moonwalks until he's standing in front of Jay and places his forearms on Jay's shoulders.

"I'll make it up to you," K offers impishly, and when Jay harrumphs, K's face grows serious. "Jay. Look, I know I'm sometimes a bit of a show-off. I like attention, and I like it when people tell me that they like how my body looks and moves, I can't help it. If this is the equivalent of cyber-flirting with the entire globe and demanding compliments in return, then fine, I plead guilty. But you and you alone get access that no one else gets. You know that, right?"

Jay sighs and laces his arms behind K's back, granting him a grudging smile. And K happily dances a few tango steps around Jay's legs before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
